The Chronicles of Valkyrie Cain
by ValkyrieCain is me
Summary: Miranda had lived with the Justice League most of her life. They were her family, as well as her sister Sam, and she would do anything to protect them. But then she lost everything to Vandal Savage, and she broke. Now alone without the one person who kept her sane, Miranda has to make a choice. Seek out her revenge? Or remain true to the teachings of her family.
1. Chapter 1

THE CHRONICLES OF VALKYRIE CAIN:

It often amazes me how most adults will give no mind or thought to children. It's not that they don't know they're not there, it's more of the fact that they won't think it will matter. Children are innocents, naive, easily swayed. Why would anyone bother being wary of them? It was therein that lay my advantage. If one could but display a perfect mask of the average child: Wide eyed, dumb, and incapable of following a simple conversation, then the rest would fall unerringly into place, leaving the adults one the wiser.

* * *

The fire began in one of the labs. It could be so easily mistaken as an accident, a byproduct of a power overload or the like. And that was what made it perfect. She knew that he was suspicious of the labs, and with good reason, and would leap at the chance to investigate in depth. All she had to do was wait. And hopefully not be seen. Usually it would be a given that she could avoid detection, but she was tired and worn, and at this point couldn't afford any mistakes. She could wait. They would be here soon.

* * *

"Sir" "What!?" Dr. Desmond snapped.

"We have captured the girl sir"

"Good bring her in"

The door hissed open to show three guards, two of which held something in between them. With a grunt they threw it to the ground, a flash of white following the action.

"You idiots!" Desmond yelled as he crouched beside it "If you have damaged it the board will have your heads"

The guards started to mumble an excuse but Robin wasn't really listening to them. He was staring at what was now identified as a young white-haired girl, because Robin had seen something that only a protégé of Batman would notice. He had seen her tense, then deliberately relax. She was awake but what was she waiting fo- Wham! In one fluid motion that screamed she had training the girl had punched Desmond in the face, knocked him onto his back, jumped over him and had made a run for the door. But she had forgotten about the guards, Kid Flash tried to yell a warning but it was too late, the guard had pulled out his Taser and used it. The girl dropped to the floor. , (cradling a broken nose) gestured towards an extra pod and told them to put her in.

"Start the cloning process" he instructed"

"Pass" Robin said dismissively "the Batcaves crowded enough", "and get the weapon back into its pod" Desmond snapped as though Robin hadn't spoken.

"Hey" Kid Flash objected "how come he gets to call supey an it?"

Superboy hesitated, his eyes on the only girl of the group, who was somehow still conscious. She met his gaze with purple colored eyes that flashed defiantly as though asking 'well watcha gonna do 'bout it?' Desmond scowled "Don't go thinking now" he warned as the g-Nome on his shoulder jumped onto Superboy's. The g-nomes horns glowed red as SB straightened abruptly, all emotion emptying from his face. He walked quickly to the door and exited. As soon as he was gone needles extracted from the tops of the pods and began to extract the teen's blood. It was very painful. Very. But suddenly it stopped. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid flash looked up and saw Superboy standing over a fallen Dr. Desmond.

"Don't give me orders" he growled, then met the surprised gazes of the sidek-ahem, Partners.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy squinted at him for a moment before relaxing, "Well I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helpings the only option".

'click'

"Finally!" Robin exclaimed "If Batman knew how long it took me to escape he'd have my head"

"Dude!" KF yelled "that's what you're worried about? The entire league will have our heads for this!"

Dropping to the floor Robin ordered "I'll get Aqualad, you get Kid Mouth"

"Don't you give me orders either" Superboy warned before ripping the restraints off KF's wrists, letting him drop to the floor. Aqualad walked over to the fourth pod where the girl hung by her wrists, her head touching her chest.

"Do we take her with us?" KF asked shifting from foot to foot, eager to run. Aqualad studied her for a moment then nodded, Superboy stepped forward and broke her wrist restraints. The girl fell forward with a groan and Superboy caught her then carefully gave her to Aqualad to carry. The group turned toward the door. "You won't escape" Desmond croaked "I'll have you all in pods again before long." Robin frowned.

"That guy is not whelmed" he said, shaking his head "Not whelmed at all"

Throwing an exploding birdarang at the tanks of blood the teens ran from the room. Dr. Desmond watched them go, then turned to the g-Nome on his shoulder "activate all of the g-nomes in the facility" he told it. The g-Nome nodded and its horns glowed red.

...

"Don't be mad" Robin said "This is perfect"

"One problem" KF said "how do we take the girl with us? We can't drag her"

Robins face fell as he realized this flaw in his plan.

"You won't have to" a weak voice called out. The teens turned to see Aqualad gently place the girl on the ground

"Can you make it?" he asked with concern, she nodded and walked over to the air vent. Robin went first since he had the map, then the girl, then KF, then Aqualad, then Superboy. They crawled for a while then stopped so Robin could hack into the system to throw them off.

"I hacked the motion sensors" he crowed with his signature grin. Leading them to an exit he kicked grate out, jumped down, and then turned to help the girl down. Robin looked around and frowned

"There are more between us and the way out"

"Who cares?" KF said pulling down his goggles "Now I've got room to move"

There was a yellow blur and he was gone. The others followed with Aqualad helping the girl at the front and Superboy at the back. They turned a corner and found Kid Flash on his back having, apparently, ran into the huge, thick metal door.

"We're barred off from the street" Robin said with a frown.

"Really?" KF asked sarcastically "Because my head hadn't noticed"

Robin ignored him and instead started to work on opening the door "This'll take time" he warned "Time we do not have" Aqualad replied. Scooping up the girl bridesmaid style he and the others continued to run until they found themselves surrounded by g-nomes big and small led by Guardian and Dubbilex. The teens suddenly keeled over save for Superboy, unconscious. "I choose freedom" Superboy told Dubbilex hesitantly, as the horned man nodded acceptance the teens awoke and Guardian put a hand to his head

"Feels like fog lifting" he said thickly "Go" he continued , lowering his arm, determination in his eyes "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not" the doctor replied appearing from the shadows, "Project Blockbuster will help me restore order to Cadmus" he declared, lifting a tube with a glowing blue liquid in it and drank it all down. Then the muscles appeared, rippling across his body.

VALKYRIES P.O.V

I watched in a mixture of interest and disgust as the thing that used to be continued to swell and grow with muscles.

"Go!" Guardian yelled as he charged the... Blockbuster, I guess we'll call it. He was flicked away like he was no more than a pesky fly. Aqualad (I'm pretty sure it was him) shoved me away then charged the thing himself. Crouching behind a pillar I had a short mental battle with myself before giving in. 'Screw incognito, they need my help', and with an outward sigh I drew on my powers, causing shadows to creep up my body to cover my clothes and replace them with my costume. When the shadows dispersed I was in a floor length black cloak with a deep hood and cowl that hid everything but my mouth. Underneath it I wore a domino mask (in case my hood came off) very similar to Robin's, Under my cloak I wore a deep purple colored gymnasts uniform like Canary's but it continued up the neck with no sleeves until it covered the throat. On my feet were black boots that reached a little below my knees, fingerless gloves covered my hands.

I looked around and noticed that the fight had moved away from me and topside. Flying through the new hole in the roof I paused and looked around. Seeing no immediate danger I floated higher and turned to look behind me. That's when Blockbuster was thrown into me, with a yelp of surprise I 'ghosted' through him but not before shooting back eight feet. Climbing to my feet I was met with the surprised gazes of Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Who are you?" Aqualad demanded. There was a whoosh of air from behind me and I immediately tackled them to the ground, dodging the chunk of rock Blockbuster had thrown at us.

"Fight now, talk later" I replied quickly

"Fine" Robin agreed "But what's your name?"

I looked at him for a moment then said "Valkyrie Cain"

...


	2. Lacuna

Chapter 2: Lacuna (A blank space. A missing part)

"This guy sure packs a punch" I remarked as I twisted in the air to narrowly avoid the boulder flying at me. We had been fighting for a while and Blockbuster had pretty much wrecked the place.

"That's it!" Robin yelled suddenly "KF, Valkyrie get over here."

Sending another fire whip at Blockbuster I flew over to where the Boy Wonder was crouching behind a pillar. Landing beside him I bent down to look at the display on his wrist holo-projecter.

"See?" he asked, pointing to the specific pillars.

Kid Flash and I nodded and went to work. Flying over to the closest pillar I reached out my powers, with a sweep of my hand the pillar crumbled. Flying back to where KF was I joined him in taunting Blockbuster, then running away while he blundered into pillars. We kept him distracted while Robin painted the X and Aqualad watered the floor. As soon as they were clear I sent a wind funnel straight at Blockbusters face, knocking him backwards onto the X and slipping on the water. There was a flash of blue light Aqualad as electricity flashed thru the water. There was a yell of pain and then Blockbuster fell forward onto his face, as the ceiling began to crumble and fall.

"Quick!" I yelled to the others "Over here!"

They ran over to me as the building collapsed in on itself. Throwing my hands out a purple colored sphere surrounded us, the rocks piling over it, the strain becoming greater for me as more of the building fell. "Whoa" Kid Flash breathed, looking around at the walls of stone just visible through the shield.

"This is impossible" Robin muttered incredulously.

I snorted "So says the highly trained thirteen year old who fights, among other things, a man who fell into a vat of toxic waste and survived."

Robin winced "touché"

There was silence for a while until I felt the rocks stopped shifting. Then, slowly, I pushed the shield higher until I could see the sky and let it dissipate. Staggering a few steps I fell to my knees and stared up at the stars.

"We... did it" Aqualad panted.

"Was there... ever any doubt?" Robin asked high fiving K F before both grabbed their sides in pain. Kid Flash stood and walked over to Superboy and pointed star ward.

"See? The Moon"

Immersed in the shadows I studied Superboy as he gazed at the moon. He was a dead ringer for Uncle Clark, judging from what Ma and Pa Kent had shown me in pictures this was what he had looked like when he was sixteen. Looking up at the moon as well my breath hitched as Clark himself appeared with the other leaguers behind him. I sank farther into the shadows until I was indistinguishable from the rock behind me and breathed a silent sigh of relief. I was safe, the Justice League, my family, would help me. I heard KF shift nervously a few feet away.

"Oh, we are sooooo screwed" he muttered.

I sat silently as the leaguers landed and Superboy stepped forward and lifted his torn suit to reveal the S insignia on his chest. Superman's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed as he glared at Superboy whose hopeful smile was fading. Batman stepped forward "Start talking"

TIME SLIP

"If this is about the events at the hall the three of you-"

"The five actually" I interjected appearing from the shadows, lifting my hooded head.

Time seemed to halt as Batman stiffened and turned to face me, along with the remaining Leaguers to stare at me with evident shock. Green Arrow stepped forward to kneel on the ground then, hesitating once, lowered my hood, letting my bright white hair to tumble down my back. I heard gasps from what seemed to be everyone as they saw my face and Black Canary quickly walked over to crouch next to GA who looked like someone had punched him in the face

"Miranda?" he whispered.

I swallowed nervously with a quick look around and replied softly,

"Hi Uncle Ollie"

It was like a bomb went off and within seconds I was surrounded by people, being hugged until I felt smothered. Then abruptly the crowd parted to show Batman with the other teens at his side looking, all of them, extremely stunned. Batman quickly walked down the row of people to stand in front of me, then knelt until he was eye level with me. I met his gaze for three seconds then burst into tears and launched myself onto him, giving him a massive hug

:: I missed you so much Uncle Bruce:: I sobbed to him telepathically as he held me close and I could almost feel him smile. With my head against his chest I could feel his voice rumble as he asked "Miranda where is Sam?"

I flinched away from him and drew close to myself, drawing my legs up and took a deep breath, wiped the tears from my face, swallowing once, then spoke in a clear voice "She's dead"

My voice cracked on the last word but no one noticed. The Heroes had all let out shocked noises and quite a few, including Batman, had flinched. Dinah folded her arms around me and I leaned into her even though I could feel her trembling and Oliver's hands shook as he leaned over to place one on her shoulder.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad turned so that they were facing each other.

"Am I the only one that feels like we've been left out of the loop again?" Kid Flash asked, exasperated.

"Yeah!" Robin agreed "Like who's this 'Miranda' person. I thought her name was Valkyrie."

"It is" The girl replied as she walked up behind them with Batman at her back.

She looked exhausted and physically worse for wear. It was the first time any of them had gotten a good look at her and Kid Flash's first thought was that she was a looker, what with her finely sculpted features, hypnotizing amethyst eyes, and light pink, plump lips.

Robin's initial thought was that she was more dangerous than he originally had thought. There was a steel in her eyes and a stubborn set to her chin that screamed she was not a pushover.

Superboy's thought was that she was a girl and not of importance. A clone he may be but he still had a male's distinctive pride.

Aqualad's thought was that Miranda, or Valkyrie, had suffered more than anyone there could imagine. While Robin saw steel in her eyes Aqualad saw past that to the pain that lurked just underneath the surface and the tear marks that still streaked her face. But he also knew that that did not mean he should underestimate her. He had seen her fight and knew just from that that she was very powerful.

"But you called her Miranda" Kid Flash said to Batman, jarring Aqualad from his train of thought.

"Yes he did. And that is also my name" she replied calmly.

Robin eyed her, seemingly disgruntled by her closeness to his adoptive father.

"So Valkyrie is your codename" Aqualad asked ,trying to not look into her deeply violet colored eyes which seemed to pierce him to the core.

"Yes" she replied simply, "Valkyrie will be joining your team" Batman stated

"What team?" KF asked

"This one" he replied, nodding toward the group of teenagers. "Follow me." he ordered, walking toward the nearest Zeta Tube.

... TIME SLIP...

VALKYRIE'S P.O.V.

"The six of you will be that team" Batman stated.

"Awesome! Wait six?" Robin did a quick head count to see if Speedy had decided to join them. Uncle J'onn walked from the shadows with a smaller, younger, female Martian.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian. She will be joining you"

"H-hi" The girl stammered out.

"Liking this job more everyday" kid Flash muttered to Robin as he zipped over to Miss Martian with Robin and Aqualad following.

I hung back, quite frankly not trusting myself around people and feeling my nerves fraying, my instincts built in the last three and a half weeks telling to run before I'm caught, having to remind myself that I'm safe now. I'm home... well not quite home since I'm not on the Watchtower but that was just a technicality and anyway-

"Hey Superboy, Valkyrie!" Robin yelled over to us "Come meet Miss M!"

'Or not.'

Giving a tiny sigh and mentally steeling myself I walked quickly over to the green teenager. Miss Martian smiled timidly at Superboy and me before shifting her shirt into a black and red version of her original.

"I like your shirt" she said shyly, her eyes on Superboy's face. Superboy gave a small 'kind- of-smile' back. Aqualad put a hand on Robin's shoulder

"Today is the day"

I studied the group, feeling strangely detached from the other teens. They seemed nice enough, and I already new everything about them from both files, stories from their mentors, and my own covert surveillance. On all except Superboy and M'gann of course. I would have to rectify that immediately. There was no telling what they could do if they were threats. I would not tolerate any attempts on my family. Not again.

"Miranda" Bruce called and I turned to see him waiting by the Zeta tubes.

"Come" was all he said, and obediently I went to him.

Only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. It took everything I had to not react violently, to not behave as a frightened animal and strike. I was safe. I was home.

"You're coming back, right?" Wally West asked anxiously, only slightly looking up at me.

I blinked slowly, confused as to why he would care, before responding. "Why does it concern you?"

He drew back, startled, though I could not discern why. Something in me cried that I knew why, I simply didn't allow myself to, but I was quick to push that voice down like I was used to. Like I had to.

"Uh, no reason, I guess." he stammered, retreating back to Richard Grayson's side, who was glaring at me through his shades.

'Jelousy' The voice whispered and I tilted my head in response. ::I am not here to replace you, Richard.:: I told him. ::That is not my intent:: 

I didn't wait to see his reaction, turning to follow Bruce through the Tube. 

Three thousand miles above the earth in an orbiting station, two Justice Leaguers, Dinah and Bruce, sat on either side of Miranda, each holding one hand.

"Who was it Miranda?" Bruce asked, "We have to know."

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and Dinah flinched, as her irises were pure red, gleaming with a fire in the pupil. Objects around the room began to tremble and shake and the lights began to flicker. Dinah shifted nervously but made no move to leave.

When Miranda spoke it was in a voice that was filled with venom and hatred.

"Savage!" she spat out, like the name was a curse. The two adults eyes widened with horror as the implications of what she was saying sank in.

"Vandal Savage killed Sam", then she collapsed into tears.


End file.
